


Complement

by RedLlamas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ballet, F/F, Florida, Gen, Genji's prosthetics, M/M, Manuel Artime Theater, Opposites Attract, The Nutcracker, Wrestling, hell yeaaah, oblivious flirting, this entire fic is in Florida bcus of the theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: Complement:(noun) either of two parts or things needed to complete the whole; counterpart.Rough knuckles don't go together with delicate hands, but it seems that they don't care.





	1. Chapter 1

Mako had always liked classical music.

He remembers that his father would put a waltz on, and take his mother’s in his own, and they'd sway gently to the music, slowly turning around the entire room. They'd go through the steps, at their own pace.

His mother always wanted to teach him how to play the piano, so he learned. He remembers how happy she would be when he would create his own melodies. She'd urge him to write them down, so that he won't forget those moments of inspiration.

He won several scholarships and competitions with his music, and his mother was very proud of him, that he did something that he loved.

It was a start for her when he told her that he wanted to wrestle, but she helped him anyways.

She had now, sadly, passed, but Mako continued to wrestle and make a name for himself, and kept playing the piano, in memory of her.

  


Genji didn't mind classical music. In fact, he made his living dancing to it. But sometimes, he wanted to listen to a new sound, something faster, slower, harder, softer.

Classical musical filled his bones straight to the core. It was exciting and new when he listened to something else.

His mother had died young, so his father was the one to raise him and his brother. His father wanted them to inherit the family business, but the stage called his name. He wanted to dance, and while his brother understood that, his father wasn't the same. He could only see that Genji would bring them shame and embarrassment by becoming a ballerino.

But Genji made it as a great and world-renowned ballerino, even with his legs and arm.

He could only wish that his mother could have seen him happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Mako had just done an interview. It was supposed to show his fans what type of person he really is, and to dispel any rumors about him that painted him in a negative light.

He was now sitting at a bar, nursing his beer. He could hear Jamison making a ruckus in the back, probably challenging someone to a fight. Mako sighed and chuckled, taking a sip of his beer. One of these days, that man _will_ end up in a fight, and Mako won't be able to save him.

That won't be today, because Mako got up and walked over to where Jamison was loudly talking. The three men Jamison was trying to pick a fight with saw him and subsequently soiled their pants, backing out until they reached the door, where they bolted. Mako allowed himself a chuckle, then turned to face his small friend.

“Aww, come on, Roadie! I had ‘em!”

Mako shook his head, ruffled Jamison’s already messed-up hair, and went to sit back at the bar to drink his beer.

He heard Jamison sit brusquely onto the stool next to him, and call down the bartender for some drink or another, some more of what he was drinking, thanks mate.

“Hey Roaaadie,” Jamison sing-songed, nudging Mako with his thin, pointy elbow. Mako looked over at him and raised his eyebrows.

“I know how much you like classy stuff and all that, don't know why but for your birthday, I got us tickets to see the Royal Opera House live!” Jamison announced, pulling out two tickets to the performance. It clearly said, “Royal Opera House performs _The Nutcracker_ , September 9, 7:30 P.M. Manuel Artime Theater.”

Wow. He didn't think Jamison would ever do this for him, much less be willing to sit through an entire performance.

“Thanks Junkrat.”

“Aww, no big! Come on, let's cheer!” Jamison said, raising his glass.

Mako sighed, but raised his as well. “What for?”

“You finally going to see ballet!”

They clinked and drank, and Mako paid for the bill and carried Jamison home.

  


Zenyatta was going to be the Nutcracker. That was fine with Genji. He never really liked that role, and honestly, preferred to be the Mouse King. He has a dope-ass arm that he's been dying to use, and this could be his chance to wow his audience.

Angela would, of course, be the Sugar Plum Princess, while Hana would be Clara. They were adorable on and off stage, lovebirds who wouldn't part for the world.

They tested Ana’s patience, though. She would separate them any time they even seemed to be breaking choreography in order to be closer.

Thankfully, Zen and Hana were good friends, so rehearsals weren't so stressful for Ana.

Apparently, Genji had to worry about Fareeha instead of her mother. Planning the event and making sure everything went according to plan seemed to put her on edge.

One day, while they were sitting around the floor, she comes up to them with a clipboard in hand.

“Okay guys, listen up. It's July, and one of our first guests,” she began, but was interrupted by the hooting and cheering of the ballerinas. When they quieted down, she continued, “One of our first guests is a very important, very popular, very recognizable wrestler, and if you dumbasses think that you’re going to ruin my chances of showing off my muscles to him then you’re _dead wrong_. Now, I want you all on your best behavior on the day of, because I’ll invite him backstage to meet you guys and to show off my muscles. Got that?”

A chorus of tired yeses answered her, and she seemed happy about it.

Genji scooted over to Zen and nudged him. “Who’s the wrestler?”

Zen shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t follow the WWE or whatever it is.”

“Hmm,” Genji thought about this.

He saw Hana taking selfies with Angela, and a light bulb turned on.

“Hey, Hana, remember that favor that you owe me?”


	3. Chapter 3

Mako revved his motorcycle. It was the first night of the tournament. He could hear the thunderous roar of the crowd from way backstage. He loved that sound, hearing people call his name, whether to denounce or laud him. Jamison had already gone on his own bike, amping the audience up for Mako’s arrival. Mako only had to wait for the announcer to officially introduce him, and off he would go, riding his bike into the stadium.

“Ladies and gentlemen …” Athena’s voiced boomed on the P.A. system.

That was his cue.

He rode out.

  


Hana, with the help of her devoted fans, managed to score Genji, Zen, Angela, and herself tickets to the start of the WWE tournament. They were fighting for the title of World Champion.

They were seated in the middle of the section facing the front of the ring. They had a clear view of the stage.

Fareeha had mentioned that the first guest would be accompanied by his “sidekick,” his right-hand man, so Genji had told his friends to keep an eye out for any guy who had a hype man because that could be their guy.

The tournament began. A lady’s voice boomed throughout the stadium, and the roar of the people almost drowned her out, but her voice clearly heralded a mammoth of a man. Hell, he was a building, clad in gleaming armor, wielding a giant hammer that Genji had no doubt was dubbed Mjolnir. The entire stadium cheered for him, raised their banners and posters.

The screen that showed everyone’s name said “Reinhardt” in a Gothic text.

He nobly set down his hammer by the ring, and set his helmet on top of it.

The man was old, but had an elegance about him. The scar running down half his face gave him that touch, that element that said that he truly is a knight in a world that doesn’t need knights anymore.

He even bowed to the audience.

The lights dimmed. Spotlights flew across the spectators. “Welcome to the Jungle” by the Guns N’ Roses started playing. A group of motorcyclists revved up down the floor. Genji thought that he was suddenly in _Mad Max_ , because one of the cyclists parked his bike by the ring and got inside, waving his arms around and getting the audience hyped up. The audience didn’t clap for them, though. In fact, they loudly booed the biker.

The same lady began to say, “ _Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for …… Roadhog!!!_ ”

A big, large, fat man donning a mask calmly rode his own bike down to the stage. He parked it, and stepped inside the ring while his skinny little hype man stepped out. He raised his arms at the people, and they all booed him. There was only one corner of fans cheering for him.

Genji had never seen something like this before. How could wrestlers not have any fans? Well, he guesses everyone needs a villain, and it seemed that this “Roadhog” was Reinhardt’s.

Hana nudged him with her elbow, nodding at him. “That could be our mystery guest. He has a small sidekick.”

Genji wasn’t sure. “Could be.”

Reinhardt put his helmet back on, Roadhog didn’t take his off at all.

When the fight began, Genji couldn’t help himself, he got sucked into the world of wrestling. Reinhardt dealt Roadhog a blow, Roadhog retaliated by swinging him around and slamming him into the rope. Their entire fight was charged with energy, especially by the fans. Genji still couldn’t wrap his head around it: anytime Reinhardt did something to Roadhog, the crowd would go nuts. But anytime Roadhog gained the upper hand, the crowd would boo and jeer. Genji thought he even saw some popcorn flying.

Genji felt bad for Roadhog. He knows that actors and wrestlers and dancers and whoever else works in the entertainment business has to deal with negative reviews and rejections and an overall bad result from their audiences, but he feels that the people here are being unnecessarily mean.

Genji felt bad for Roadhog.

So he started cheering for him.

  


After the fight, there were other matches. Some guy named Reaper up against a cowboy, a French spider lady against a spry English girl. No one else had a hype man. Unless, of course, you count the fans themselves.

Their mystery guest must be Roadhog, then.

Hana apparently also got backstage passes, so they all headed on over to meet them. Genji felt nervous, being led backstage, behind the black curtains. Rationably, he doesn’t have any reason to be. It could be that this would be the first time that _he’s_ the one meeting the person, instead of the other way around.

The winners of the night were all sat together at a table, eating good, talking loudly. The guide, some Lúcio, introduced them to the wrestlers, who were all very kind and energetic and excited to meet fans. When the ballerinas told them they’d never been to something like this before, the wrestlers took them off of Lúcio's hands and showed them the behind the scenes magic of the wrestling world. The most energetic was the English lady, Tracer was her name. She bounded back and forth, pulling them to meet this guy, then over to that girl, then over to this one, then that one. She apparently knew everyone.

They even crossed paths with the losers and villains. Roadhog, being a winner _and_ a villain, had silently tagged along their group, hanging in the back.

Genji felt nervous. He had no reason to be. His hands trembled, trying to hold on to his soda. His friends were all having fun, interacting with the winners, but he’s been incredibly focused on Roadhog.

He’s a villain here. He’s not supposed to be a winner, but yet here he is.

Genji wants to talk to him.

It seems that what he thought were furtive glances were in fact, _not_ furtive, and were actually … unfurtive. Another thing that might’ve given him away was that he was trailing behind his friends, near Roadhog.

Roadhog nudged him. Genji jumped, and looked up at the behemoth of the man that has curiously captivated him.

“What are you doing?”

Roadhog’s voice was low, coming out gravelly and rough because of the mask. It sent shivers through Genji’s body.

“What do you mean?” His own voice sounded meek and frail compared to Roadhog’s.

“You’ve taken a shine to me. Why is that?”

Genji noticed that the group was moving on, and he made to follow them but Roadhog placed a giant, gentle hand on his small shoulder.

Genji looked into the goggle eyes of the mask, and imagined to himself that he was looking directly into Roadhog’s eyes.

“I don’t know. You seemed like the underdog, out there.” He felt himself redden. Why is he blushing?

Roadhog chortled. “Thanks, man.”

Genji nodded, averting his gaze. They didn’t move from their spots, with Roadhog looking at Genji and Genji wanting to be anywhere else.

“Come with me,” Roadhog asked, and began walking in a different direction than the group had gone in. Genji couldn’t do anything else but follow. Roadhog took him to a roped off staircase. They went up and up, until they reached a landing.

Roadhog led them to the middle, where Genji could appreciate the view. The landing had spotlights, and overlooked the stadium.

The few stragglers seemed small from up here. Genji leaned against the railing and softly said, “Wow.”

Roadhog chuckled next to him. “I found this catwalk when we first arrived here. I like it here. Clears my mind. Makes me feel okay.”

Genji nodded. He looked over at Roadhog, and saw that he was looking out. His hands were lightly holding on to the rail, and Genji felt a strong desire to hold them.

Roadhog was so big, in every way. He wasn't prepared for this.

… he took his breath away.

“I should go back,” he said abruptly, breaking this quiet spell. Roadhog grunted in agreement and they made their way back to the floor, and towards the exit, where Genji’s friends were waiting for him.

“Thank you, for showing me your place,” Genji hurriedly said, wanting to get far away now.

“No problem. You're welcome at any time,” Roadhog said, reaching for a table and grabbing something. He made Genji stop by grabbing his wrist, and Genji was surprised by how warm and oddly soft they were. Roadhog put a lanyard in his hands. It said, “VIP Access.”

“Really?”

Roadhog nodded, then gently pushed him to the door.

Hana grabbed his arm and pulled him away, and Genji could only wave goodbye before he couldn't see Roadhog anymore.

  


On the ride home, Genji didn't say anything.

He didn't say anything when they retired to their rooms, either.

The only one he told anything to was Hanzo, which only consisted of a text at 2:30 in the morning that said, “Met someone cool today, fell in love.”

  


“Who was that bloke?” Jamison asked as he took a bite out of his wing.

Mako shrugged. “I don't know.”

“What do you mean, you don't know? You took him up to your quiet place. You don't even let _me_ in there!”

Mako smiled. “Seems like he's special.”

“That's all you have to say?! Who is he, what's his name, what's he do?” Jamison looked very indignant.

Mako laughed at his friend, a very loud rumble. “I don't know, I don't know, and I don't know.”

“You don't know anything about him?!” Jamison looked very offended.

Mako looked out the window to passersby.

“No. But he likes me.”

“How could you possibly know that, in all your infinite wisdom?”

Mako looked back at Jamison, and said, “Because he didn't hold my hand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the balcony is definitely inspired by the boat scene/"I See the Light" song from _Tangled_


	4. Chapter 4

Rehearsals were fine, arduous as ever. It’s already the middle of August, and Hana and Zen had been going over their duet while Genji had been testing his arm for his own solo.

Ana had them go over the motions so many times that the rest placed bets on how long Hana or Zen or Hana and Zen would lose it. In the end, Angela collected all the winnings after Zen widened his eyes at Ana.

Genji Googled the WWE eliminations, and felt a jolt of joy when he saw that Roadhog was moving up in the classifications.

He looked up at his friends, and quickly tapped on his name, and was taken to Roadhog’s Wikipedia page. He read and saw that his actual name was Mako Rutledge, he’s Māori from New Zealand, he’s 48 years old, is 7’3” tall and weighs in at 410 lbs.

Genji’s impressed, he’s never been attracted to such big personalities before. Well. There was that one time in Morocco. But Roadhog – Mako – was different. He’s … nice.

He exes out of the page, and leaves the locker room, intent on not letting anyone see his current infatuation.

Roadhog was one of the last competitors, and it was only him and a few other men.

Genji felt really proud of him.

  


Mako felt really proud of himself. He’s gotten this far, and he’s got to thank his little green admirer for it. Ever since the first scream of encouragement from the stands, he’s been more confident in his fights, easily taking down his opponents.

All in an attempt to impress his admirer.

Yes, he’s showing off, even when he knows that he might not even be watching him, but dammit if he’s not stopping anytime soon.

Jamison says that there’s a new shine in his eye, and Mako believes it. He’s strutting his stuff, he knows he looks good out there.

But beneath it all, he’s worried that he’ll never learn who exactly is his admirer, and that bothers him more than anything.

  


Apparently, Jesse, Hanzo’s cowboyfriend, was the cowboy that Genji saw fighting against Reaper when he went to the stadium for the first time.

(Jesse won that round, but he immediately lost the next one, which Mako actually won. Genji finds some profound satisfaction in that).

Once Jesse got word of Genji’s affections for his coworker, and would not stop texting and calling him, claiming that he could set up a playdate for them.

Genji absolutely wanted to go on a playdate with Mako, but didn't want to have anyone else involved. He would only agree to Jesse’s playdate if it's the _only_ way left.

Instead of Hanzo, Jesse was the one who was waiting for him at the Shimadas’ usual place in the shop.

Genji sat down, glaring at Jesse, who was sporting a shit-eating grin.

“What,” Genji demanded.

Jesse slid his cookies across the table, which Genji greedily snatched.

“Mako really wants to see you again,” Jesse simply said.

Genji choked on a cookie. “What?” he asked, trying to breathe again.

“He doesn't even know your name! He really wants to know who his ‘green admirer’ is. All he knows now is that you're Hanzo’s brother,” Jesse elaborates, twirling the straw in his drink.

“Wait a minute, you told him that Hanzo’s my brother?”

Jesse nods.

“Does he _know_ Hanzo?”

“Yeah, when I started dating him, I introduced him to the crew. Hanzo knows everyone.”

Jesse smiled at him. “You're gonna have to figure that out by yourself.”

Genji angrily huffed at him and took another bite of his cookie.

  


Mako hounded Jesse for more information about Genji.

He could tell that the cowboy was enjoying this, because every time he saw him, he had a shit-eating grin on, and every time, without fail, Jesse would tell him that he can set them up on a playdate.

“I'm heavier than you,” one day he threatened.

“Yeah, so?” Jesse dared, not thinking about what Mako meant.

“I'll just sit on you until you talk.”

It took a moment, but Jesse blanched when he got it.

“Just let me set up the fucking date!” He yelled as he ran away from Mako, who was close on his heels.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to "[Likewise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=phrskR8BDAs)" by Iota & Edo Lee for maximum Feeling

It was the night of the presentation. Genji was absolutely nervous. He was never nervous about performing before, but this time it was different.

Because Mako would be in the audience. The only comfort here was that he still didn't know that Genji was a ballerino. Well, he thought.

The curtains parted, and Hana pranced onto the stage.

  


Mako loved ballet. He had always admired how their bodies flowed with such ease and grace, the complete opposite of how he was in the ring. Ballerinas had an elegance about them that followed them into their daily lives. It was something that the body doesn't forget that easily.

Jamison was restless next to him. He wasn't this used to being still for so long. He was a ball of energy. Mao had to put a hand in his shoulder just to get him to stop jittering about.

When the Mouse King appeared to wreck havoc, he had on a furry mask and a billowing cape. He thought it was a special touch that his right arm looked like silver. It brought a touch of assholeness to the character. Mako could appreciate that, seeing as he was also a villain.

Jamison wolf-whistled next to him. A few people next to them giggled. Mako elbowed him. Jamison didn't even look shameful. He leaned over to whisper, “But did you see the gams on him? Beautiful sight, they are.”

Mako looked back at the stage, and sure enough, his eye was drawn to the Mouse King’s legs. They _were_ nice, they looked as if they were sculpted by Michelangelo.

Damn it, Jamison.

  


While Genji fought with Zen, he thought he heard a whistle come from the audience. He couldn't blame them, Zen was a fine-looking guy. Wait until they see him without his nutcracker mask.

Hana throws her slipper at him right on time, and he lets himself be stabbed in the gut by Zen before falling to the ground. His mice dragged him away while Zen transformed into his beautiful self. Now in the wings, Genji got up, took off his mask, and watched as Zen takes Hana through the pine forest to his kingdom.

The intermission begins, and Genji slips to the stairs to the second floor. He'd found a secluded place where he could see into the audience, and he wanted to know where Mako was.

There he was, in the back of the middle section, accompanied by his friend. Genji almost didn't recognize him without the mask, but he still looked very handsome. Hell, his tattoos gave him an aura of prominence larger than the mask would.

Mako looks good in a suit and tie. Very, very good.

“Genji, you gotta come downstairs now!” Angela yellspered near him, breaking him out of his trance and subsequently making him jump twenty feet. He nodded and followed her back downstairs to the backstage, where everyone was rushing to get their outfits on and their makeup applied and into their positions.

  


The Sugar Plum Fairy dance was full of dazzling steps and blinding glitter. Mako really liked it, it was full of color and vibrancy. What did make him chuckle was when the Queen was supposed to kiss Clara goodbye that she actually kissed Clara on the lips, and for a beat too long. Mako saw some ballerinas near them roll their eyes, which was hilarious. After the end, when the dancers were all taking a bow, Mako stood up and loudly clapped, whooping while Jamison whistled.

Mako was in for a surprise when the Mouse King took off his mask and bowed, because in the moment when he was coming back up, they locked eyes, and Mako recognized him as his green admirer.

Genji.

  


Mako wanted to meet the dancers. Fareeha was freaking out. This is what she’s wanted all along, to meet one of her heroes and show off her raw physical prowess. She expected him to take her seriously and set her up with some of his contacts.

Genji doesn’t know what to expect other than that he’s going to be face-to-face with Mako very soon.

Ana escorts Mako and Jamison backstage, where the dancers are all unwinding and relaxing. Genji straightens up, gets up, and awkwardly waits by the couch for Ana to near them. Angela gets up and places her hand on his arm.

“Mr. Rutledge, Mr. Fawkes, I’d like you to meet our Sugar Plum Fairy and our Mouse King, Ms. Ziegler, Mr. Shimada,” Ana articulated, gesturing to each person as she named them.

“Hello, nice to meet you,” Angela said, reaching around Genji to shake their hands.

A pleasure, same here.

Genji shook Mr. Fawkes’ hand, saying, “Pleasure to meet you,” getting a likewise in return.

When he reached for Mako’s hand, he was pointedly not looking at him, but Mako grabbed his small hand with his two large ones, shook them, and said, “You were wonderful tonight.”

Genji looked up at his face, and blushed for the first time tonight. “Thanks, you too.”

He promptly let go of Mako’s hands and ran away.

  


Angela led Mako to Genji’s hiding place. She left him at the bottom of the stairs, and bade him good luck.

He goes up the stairs, chuckling to himself.

He sees Genji sourly standing against the railing, looking down into the stands. He nears and says, “I dig your style, dude.”

Genji looks at him and ruefully smiles. “Thanks man. I dig your style, too.”

Mako crosses his arms over the railing. Genji sighs next to him.

“I didn't know you were a ballerino.”

Genji grins. “Most people don't.”

Mako nods.

A comfortable silence falls over them.

“You wanna go out sometime?”

Genji looks over at him, and giggles. “For real?”

Mako smiles. “For real.”


End file.
